Daughter of the Moon
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Follow Artemis's daughter through her journey at Camp Half Blood
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO or HoO**

 _Apollo watched from behind a tree as his sister Artemis cried. It was strange, Apollo thought. He had only seen Artemis cry once,when Orion died._

 _He walked over, and sat down next to her. "Artemis, what's wrong?" he asked._

" _Nothing." she replied. "Apollo, I'm fine."_

 _How he wished that were true._

" _You never cry." he said. "Except when.."_

 _Her eyes narrowed, and he realized they were both thinking about Orion._

" _Apollo," she said, looking as if she were trying to appear calm, but sounding as if she was handing out a death sentence to him. "I'm pregnant."_

" _You're kidding, right?" he asked, afraid of the answer._

" _Would I lie to you about something this important?"_

 _He shook his head vigorously. "Tell me." he said, putting his arm around his little sister._

 _She blinked. "One day, I just woke up, and I was pregnant. That's it."_

" _Aphrodite." he muttered under his breath._

" _What?"_

 _Apollo glanced at Artemis, unaware of his sister's confusion. "Remember that time Aphrodite put that spell on Demeter that made her pregnant? Well, I think that's what happened to you. The last time I saw her, she was muttering something about you and some spell."_

" _Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled._

 _He shrugged. "It didn't seem important at the time."_

 _"Who is the father? Artemis asked._

 _"The last man you talked to."_

—

9 months later

 _"Here" she said, handing him the baby girl he had vowed to raise as his own child. "Just don't name her anything too stupid." And she was gone._

 _Apollo grinned. Now this would be fun._

" _Elisabeth Polly Morgan." he said. If he was pretending Elise was his child, the least he could do was name her middle name after him._


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Elisabeth Polly Morgan, but everyone calls me Elise. I live with my father, Daniel Morgan. I've never met my mother, and my father refuses to talk about her. I have ADHD and dyslexia, but I'm really good at archery. When I was little, I used to stay up all night, staring at the moon. It didn't scare me. It felt like home.

—

"Elise." my teacher, Mrs. Renicks said. "What was Shakespeare's last play?

" I can't read it." I said glancing at my worksheet, which my dyslexia made hard to read. There were a few snickers from the class. I shrunk in my seat.

"Elisabeth, the correct answer is Cardenio. Class dismissed."

I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could, not even bothering to grab my worksheet. School was _finally_ over, and I could go to Archery practice.

—

I shot my bow and arrow. Bull's eye, as usual.

There was a new kid in the archery class who was staring at me. He had blue eyes, and blond hair. When the class was over, he walked towards me.

"Do you have dyslexia and ADHD?" he asked. I glared at him.

"None of your business." I told him coldly, facing the wall.

His face fell. "Look, I didn't mean to make you mad.

I turned around. My face was red. "I don't care what you were trying to do. Just leave me alone!"

I stomped off, leaving him all alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about the short chapter length. It's hard to write fanfiction and do NaNoWriMo at the same time. Anyways, thank you Guest, Aquafin, demigodforlife, and Rebecca guys for reviewing! Also, thank you for the three favorites and the five followers. You guys are the best! Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

The next day at school, I saw the same boy with blond hair and blue eyes from archery practice.

He sat next to me at lunch. I tried to pretend he didn't exist, but it was hard since I was the only one at my table. I didn't have very many friends, and the few friends I did have either didn't go to my school, or had lunch at a different time.

My least favorite part of school was Science Lab. We had to pick our own partners every class, and since I didn't have many friends, I usually ended up working alone, or with some random person I barely knew.

"Hi!" said the blond haired boy. "So you like peanut butter?" he asked, looking at my lunch which consisted of a peanut butter sandwich, some chips, and an apple. I thought about my choices. I could either:

Pretend he didn't exist.

Go sit at another table.

Have a conversation with him.

Subsequently, I chose c. Maybe he wasn't trying to be mean yesterday. I was a bit prone to holding grudges, and it wouldn't hurt to know one person at the school.

"I guess." I said, answering his question. He looked surprised that I actually answered.

"Oh." he said. "I'm Aaron, by the way."

"I'm Elise." I told him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." he said. "I have ADHD and dyslexia, too."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"It's okay." I said.

"Oh, um Elise?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know both of your parents?"

That was the one question I hated being asked. I never told anyone about my mother. But some instinct told me I should trust this Aaron boy.

"I never met my mother." I said, a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"I'm sorry. I only met my father once." said Aaron, looking semi embarrassed for asking me that question.

"Oh."

"I think you need to come to camp." he looked as if he wanted to say more, but just then, the bell rang.

"Bye Aaron!" I yelled, running to class. "See you later!"

"Wait!" he yelled. But I was to far away to hear him.

 **A/N: Random fact: the name Aaron means bringer of light. Let's see if you can guess Aaron's father! Winner gets a cookie! (::)**


	4. Chapter 3

Aaron came up to me in the hall right before Science Lab.

"Elise." he said, panting heavily. "I need you to come with me."

"You want me to skip class?" I asked him, wide eyed. He nodded.

Well, maybe skipping Lab Class wasn't such a bad thing. It was only skipping one class, as it was my last class of the day. Hopefully my dad wouldn't find out. He was big on school, and probably wouldn't appreciate me skipping class. It was a week before Summer Vacation, after all. It wasn't like we were missing anything important. Then again, running off with a guy I'd only met yesterday probably wasn't such a good idea either.

"Okay." I said. "Where are we going?"

Aaron stared at me. "So you don't mind that you're skipping school with a guy you barely know?"

"Nope."

"You're crazy."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Aaron got into his serious mode again. "Okay, so we have to get you to Camp Half-Blood, or otherwise the monsters will find you. They've probably already smelled your scent."

"Wait," I said. "Monsters?"

A long, bloodcurdling scream pierced the air.

"Run!" Aaron shouted. And we did. Out of the hall, on the stairs, out of the building.

"What is this?" I yelled. "Am I going crazy or something? One day, everything is perfectly normal, then suddenly I meet _you_ , and now monsters are coming for me? What's happening?"

"Elise." he said. "You're a demigod."

I stared at him. "Isn't that from like Doctor Who or something?"

"No." he said, sounding offended. "Doctor Who is a science fiction show written by-"

"Okay, smartypants, I get it. What's a demigod?"

"Okay." he said. "You're probably not going to believe me, but you're mother was a greek goddess."

"You're right." I said. "I don't believe you."

I turned and walked away.

"Elise!" he yelled. "Wait, I can prove it."

"How?"

"I can control the light."

"Show me." I said.

Suddenly, where clouds had been before, there was extreme brightness.

I found Aaron on the ground, panting.

"Need rest." he croaked. "Powers use energy."

I let him sleep for about twenty minutes before I woke him up.

"Come on, Aaron, let's get to camp before the monsters come." I told him. He groaned and sat up.

Apparently I made my statement too late, because there was an enormous hellhound in front of who didn't look like he wanted to play.

Suddenly, Aaron was pulling a bow and arrow out of his backpack. I realized I still had my backpack with me, and I pulled out my bow. We stood back to back, two tiny archers against one enormous hellhound. We both started shooting arrows until one finally hit the hellhound's heart, and it dissolved.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Please review! Thank you!**

 ***First person who reviews gets to create a character.**

"Elise." Aaron said. "We need to go before any more monsters come. I normally hate to do this, but since we are in upstate New York, I might as well."

He muttered something in Greek, then threw a coin in the street. It disappeared.

Then the pavement started bubbling with something that looked blood. A taxi made out of smoke appeared out of it.

"Passage?" someone called.

"Yes." Aaron said. "Two for Camp- Half Blood, please."

"No." I said. "No, no, no. I am not going in that _thing_. I get carsick in regular cars. How do you think I would do in that?"

He gave me that get-in-the-car-now look. I got in the car.

The seatbelts were chains. I did my best to tie mine. After that, I closed my eyes and waited. It felt like being on a roller coaster, not a fun one, but one of those ones that makes you feel if you are going to go on one ore loop-de-loop, you'll be sick.

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at Camp. I stumbled out of the car, and layed on the grass.

"Elise?" Aaron said, shaking me. "The boundary is over that hill."

I groaned.

"If you don't get up now," he deadpanned. "I'll tell Joe you like him."

I blushed. "I do not!"

"I'll still tell him."

I got up as quick as I could, and ran for camp as fast as I could, ignoring the nauseos feeling in my stomach.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Please review! And, to those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!**

I made it into the borders of camp- and passed out under a tree.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed. Someone was feeding me something sweet through a straw. I vaguely remembered having a dream about monsters, and running

I opened my eyes. It was Aaron, that boy from my dream. I screamed.

He regarded me strangely. "Why are you screaming?" he asked.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered, mostly to myself. "He isn't real, this isn't happening. It's just a dream. I'm going to wake up, in my own bed, in my own house, and everything will be perfectly normal. No monsters, no crazy taxi cabs, no nothing."

"I hate to break it to you, but this is real life, Elise." Aaron said.

"Prove it." I told him.

He sighed. "Do you think you can walk? Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Of course I can walk." I scoffed, getting out of the bed. "I'm not a baby."

"I didn't say you were a baby." he said, leading me out the door.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Like an hour." came the answer.

"Oh."

We walked up to the porch. Two men were sitting there, playing a card game. One was wearing a Hawaiin style shirt, and the other was in a wheelchair.

"Miss Elisabeth, I presume?" said the man in the wheelchair.

"Elise." I corrected.

"Oh goody." said the other man, appearing before him. "A new camper."

"Your restrictions, Mr.D." the man in the wheelchair.

Mr. D muttered something about a nymph, and a can of diet coke appeared in front of him.

"I'm Chiron, by the way." he said rising out of his wheelchair.

"You're a horse?" I asked, bewildered.

Chiron looked offended. "A centaur, my dear."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Aaron," Chiron said. "Please show Miss Morgan the orientation film, and bring her to cabin eleven."

"Of course, Chiron."

Suddenly, a silver moon appeared above my head. It was quickly engulfed by a golden sun, though.

Everyone stared at me. "I've never seen that happen before." Aaron muttered. Chiron shook his head.

"Something's off." he said, frowning.

Suddenly, a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing sunglasses appeared before us.

"Hi, Dad." said Aaron.

"Hi, Aaron. I'm here to claim Elise here."

"Dad," said Aaron. "What happened with the symbols? Why are you here in person?"

Apollo shrugged, his face turning slightly red. "Just something between me and Arty. It's nothing really."

Suddenly, a girl with curly blonde hair came running up holding the hand of a girl with frizzy red hair.

"Chiron!" she yelled. "Rachel's going to have a prophecy!"

Chiron helped Rachel sit in a chair. Rachel's eyes turned green, and smoke started coming out of her mouth. She started to speak:

 _Four will go east to the end of the land_

 _One is the girl they misunderstand_

 _The trust will begin hand in hand_

 _The forbidden child lost in death's land_

 _A decision made, cannot be undone_

 _And one shall lose a favorite son_

 **A/N: So how was it? I know my rhyming/ poetry skills are horrible, so hopefully the prophecy wasn't too bad. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6- new!

**A/N: Yes! Two updates in two days! And thank you to x-Gred-Forgex for Venus, an OC, and Hofund for Zanark, another OC.**

"It seems a quest has been issued." said Chiron, frowning.

"A quest." the blonde haired girl echoed. "But Chiron," she said at last. "The last time more than three went on a quest, only three came back."

"I volunteer!" said Aaron, probably wanting to impress his father. No, not his father. _Our_ father. The mere thought of it felt wrong. I felt like someone was trying to tell me that he wasn't my father.

"Uh." Apollo said, swallowing. "Since I'm like, you know, the god of prophecies, and I know all, I think Elise should go on this quest."

"And I still didn't even watch the orientation film." I muttered.

Annabeth sent me a look that told me it probably wasn't a good idea to argue with a god.

"Um, I mean, yeah, of course I'll go!" I said.

"We still need three more." Chiron reminded us.

"Aaron." I said.

"I'll go." said a shy- looking girl around the age of fourteen, who had long brown hair with midnight blue tips.

"Three." I said. "Now just one more."

The blonde girl, who I later learned was named Annabeth grinned nervously.

"I would go, but well, I was kind of hoping to spend time with Percy this summer."

" _I_ will go." said a boy who looked to be Annabeth's brother. "You need a break from quests, Annie."

Annabeth sighed. "Thanks, but the name is _Annabeth_ , Zanark. How would you like to be called Zannie?"

The boy shrugged. "Names don't define a person."

"Names have power." retorted Annabeth. Zanark shrugged.

"Well." said Apollo, looking uncomfortable. "I'd better go. Meeting with Artemis." And with that, the sun god disappeared.

"Okay then." I said. "So now what? We just randomly walk east?"

"No." said the brown haired girl.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I'm Venus. No comments on the name. There must be something in the east we have to find."

"The Venus girl is right." said Zanark. "There's something we have to find. Or someone."

"But how do you find something if you don't know what you're looking for?" I inquired.

"We'll probably know."

"But what if we don't?"

"Guys." said Venus. "Can we please stop arguing and get going?"

"Fine. But tell us, why are you named after a love goddess?" asked Zanark.

"None of your business." she snapped, then looking guilty said, "My father was an astrologist, and since I was a girl, named me after the only planet with a girl name." She looked wistful for a moment.

"But that doesn't matter." Venus said. "Everyone, pack your bags and meet me at the Hecate cabin in fifteen minutes."

"Who's Hecate?" I wondered aloud.

Quite a few people turned to glare at me.

"The goddess of magic and the mist." I was informed by no other than Chiron.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the follows! I'll probably update by Friday! Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I have too many stories. I promise I won't abandon this, though.**

As I walked to the Apollo cabin, where I would be staying from now on, I was met by the god Apollo himself.

"Uh, hi." he said. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Well, I'm sort of walking alone right now, so, um yeah, I guess." I told him.

"So, Elise, remember when I claimed you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Remember how at first a moon showed up?"

"And, your point is?"

He gulped. "I'm not actually supposed to tell you this, but you're the daughter of Artemis."

"Who is Artemis?" I asked.

He blinked. "You seriously don't know who Artemis is?"

"Oh. I know who you mean!" I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah! Artemis is that kid in that book series who's a genius, and he gets some fairy magic book or something. We had to read it in school, but I sort of just looked up the summary on the internet." I said.

Apollo put his face in his hands. "She seriously doesn't know who Artemis is." he mumbled.

"Who _is_ Artemis, anyway?" I asked.

"My twin sister."

"Cool! So you're my uncle?"

He groaned. "Don't call me that. Artemis is going to kill me. Why did I think telling you would be a good idea?"

"Wait," I said suspiciously. "Why doesn't Artemis want me to know that she's my mother? Does she have any other kids? Are they going to get jealous or something?"

"No." Apollo said. "You are, as far as I know, an only child."

"Okay. So she doesn't like me or something?"

"Or , it's complicated." he said. "Just swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Elisabeth." he said, a cold hard look coming into his eyes. "Swear it."

"Fine." I said.

I crossed my fingers behind my back. "I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone I'm the daughter of Artemis." I said, smirking.

Apollo looked relieved. "Goodbye." he said. "And remember, you can not break an oath on the River Styx."

He then disappeared.

—

I walked up the steps to the Hecate cabin, which a younger girl had helped me find.

"You're late." Zanark told me.

"Sorry." I said. "I was just having a conversation with an Olympian. That a problem?"

"No." he said blushing. "Um, want to have a conversation?"

Aaron looked ready to punch him.

"We are already having one right now, if that's what you mean."

Venus walked out of the cabin. "All right." she said, getting out a checklist. "Do we have ambrosia?"

"Check." said Aaron.

"Nectar?"

"Check."

"Weaponry?"

"Check- uh wait, Elise, do you have a weapon?"

"Yes." I said. "My bow."

Venus looked fascinated. "How in the world did you get a celestial bronze bow?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't know it was celestial bronze."

"Well, do we have everything?" asked Venus.

Aaron glanced at the checklist. "Yup." he said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Zanark asked. "Let's go already!"

And we were finally off. For real this time.

—-

I didn't even notice the monster coming up from behind me. Zanark killed it, and it became a pile of dust before I could even draw my bow.

"Thanks." I told him. He smiled, showing his teeth. Aaron didn't exactly look happy. Oh well.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! As always, please review!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I made this chapter longer to try and make up for it. Hope you like it! Please review!**

Later that night, we sat down to a dinner of roasted deer, thanks to Zanark's precision and accuracy with Aaron's bow and arrow, which he "borrowed."

"So." said Zanark, breaking the silence of hungry people. "How's everyone's favorite daughter of Artemis doing?"

Venus and Aaron both choked on their food.

"What," Aaron asked. "Did he call you?"

"The daughter of Artemis." Zanark said, smirking.

"I thought Artemis didn't _have_ any children." I said.

"Not until you came along."

"But, I thought Artemis was a maiden goddess." said Venus, who along with Aaron was starting to look more than a bit uncomfortable.

"She is." said Aaron. "Zanark's just trying to annoy us."

Zanark rolled his eyes. "Doubting Aaron." he mumbled. "The evidence is right in front of you. Think for once, pretty boy."

"He's right." Venus said, startling us all. "She is the first child of Artemis."

"But I thought Apollo claimed her!" Aaron complained. "And don't call me "Pretty boy!"

"You people do realize that she had the image of the moon above her first?" Zanark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course." Aaron said.

"See what I mean? According to the ancient laws, after the parent claims the demigod, the other gods are allowed to claim him or her."

"But Apollo claimed her in person!" Aaron reminded us. "He's the god of truth, you know."

"That explains why he's such a bad liar." Zanark muttered.

"Do not talk about my father that way!" Aaron yelled. "He's a great father. You're just jealous that Elise likes me better than you."

"If he's such a great father, then why doesn't he ever visit you?" Zanark retorted. "I bet you can count the amount of times he's talked to you on your fingers. Besides, who saved Elise's life? Me!"

"It's not like that!" Aaron protested. "He's busy! Besides, I brought Elise to camp."

"You guys do realize I'm here, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I was ignored.

"Too busy for his own children?"

"Well, it's not like your mother drops in on a daily basis."

"At least she cares about me."

"And my father doesn't?"

Venus motioned for me to follow her. We walked over to a fallen log about fifty feet away from Zanark and Aaron, and sat down.

"So." she said. "Your mother is Artemis."

"Well, yes." I answered.

The boy's arguing grew louder.

"Don't mind them." she remarked. "They won't hurt each other. Probably, anyways."

I raised an eyebrow. "Probably?" I wondered out loud. She shrugged.

"Venus," I asked. "What did you mean earlier- when you said my mother was an eternal maiden?"

"She swore to be a maiden forever." I was told.

"But what about me?"

Silence.

"I'm not supposed to be here, am I?"

Still silence.

After a long period of silence, Venus sighed.

"Percy Jackson isn't supposed to be here." she whispered. "Or Thalia. Just another broken oath."

"Who's Thalia?"

"Artemis's lieutenant, and a child of Zeus."

"Her lieutenant?" I questioned.

"Of her hunters." Venus explained.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please tell me you saw the orientation film." Venus muttered.

"Not exactly." I told her. "There was the prophecy, and I guess Chiron just forgot about it."

So Venus explained everything to me.

I guess I sort of fell asleep at some point, because Aaron woke me up, frowning.

"Elise." he said. "It's Apollo. He wants to talk to you."

—

I allowed myself to be led into the clearing to speak with my uncle.

"Elisabeth Polly Morgan." he said, looking more than a little angry.

"Lord Phoebus Apollo." I stated. Two could play at this game.

As soon as Aaron was out of hearing range, Apollo started to yell.

"You broke an oath on the River Styx? Do you have any idea how serious that is?"

"I crossed my fingers."

Apollo looked angrier, if that was even possible.

"Listen, Elisabeth." he said. "This isn't a time for games. This is serious."

"I know." I muttered. "It's so serious you actually had to come visit your child and niece to talk about it."

Apollo shook his head. "You don't understand anything. If word gets out about you to Olympus, there could be major trouble."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone!" I cried, pointing to Zanark. "He knew, anyway!"

"Do you ever think about the consequences? You have _no idea_ what will happen to Artemis!"

"Why should I care about Artemis?" I asked. "She doesn't care about me. Answer this truthfully, Apollo, did my mother ever visit me?

Apollo sighed. "No." he said.

"Did she ever send me a letter or try to contact me?"

Again, the answer was no.

"Then why should I care about her? She just dropped me off, on my father's doorstep, the day I was born."

"Not exactly." Apollo said. "I did."

"So she didn't even care enough to do it herself?"

My uncle sighed again. "It isn't like that, Elise, not at all."

"Then tell me what it is like."

"All right." The god said. "One day, I found Artemis crying. I never could stand to see your mother cry. Naturally, I asked her what was wrong. I found out later that it was because of a spell Aphrodite placed on her, when she saw Artemis talking to your father. She thought it would be cute to have them have a child. After all, let's just say Artemis was a bit head over heels in love with him."

"Wait." I interrupted. "Why was Mom- I mean, Artemis, talking to my father."

"It had to do with the hunters. Now no more questions until I'm done." he answered.

"Anyway, Arty made me promise to raise the child as my own, because of her vow. She didn't think Zeus would understand. Now, Zeus would be mad if he found out she had kept a secret like that for more than a decade. The end."

"What did it have to do with the hunters?" I asked. "The conversation, I mean."

"Oh, it was just about your half sister." came the reply.

"Sister?" I asked. "What sister?"

 **A/N: Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! I hoped you liked this. If so, please review. Or if didn't, also please review.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in** _ **so long**_ **. I've been kind of busy lately. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**

"Your father never told you you had a half-sister?" Apollo questioned. "Geez, did he tell you _anything_? Wait, let me write a haiku about it."

He cleared his throat, while I just stared at him blankly.

" _Elise knows nothing_

 _Arty will be mad at me_

 _She has a sister."_

"Awesomer isn't a word." I reminded him.

"Whatever."

"So, about my sister…."

"Okay, so your father got married to someone, and they had a baby. Then, a while later, you were born. The story of your sister."

"He never told me!"

"Yeah, well, it isn't my fault." Apollo said, sighing.

"Where is my sister now?" I questioned.

"She joined the Hunters of Artemis." Apollo told me. "Please tell me you know what that is."

"Well, yes, because Venus explained everything." Upon hearing her name, Venus looked over. I waved. "But why did she join?" I asked my uncle.

"Well, after her mother died, things were kind of rough between you and her father, and she wasn't a demigod or anything, so she couldn't go to Camp Half Blood. But she could see through the mist, so she joined the Hunters."

"What was her name?" I asked, hopeful.

Apollo sighed. "I have no idea. Well, I kind of have to go. Good-bye, Elise!"

"Wait," I called. But Apollo was already gone.

Venus walked back over. "What was he talking about?"

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, just the fact that I have a sister no one ever bothered to tell me about. And my mother doesn't want to see me. Oh, and did you know my father was _married_ before I was born?"

"Not really."

"Well, I didn't either."

Aaron walked over. "So," he said. "Shouldn't we get on with our quest to go east or whatever?"

"I guess."

"Well, I suppose we should grab Zanark."

"Yeah."

As it turned out, we didn't have to go to Zanark. He just walked over to us.

"What were you doing?" he asked me. "Making out with the son of Apollo or something?"

"Um, no." I said, turning bright red. Aaron coughed.

Just then, a group of girls with silver jackets and combat boots came out of the woods. Everyone else froze.

"If they're here, then Artemis…" muttered Zanark.

"I'm guessing that they are the hunters, right?" I asked.

"Yup." muttered Venus. "And when they are near, Artemis is never far. I would suggest hiding."

"I think they already saw me."

Venus walked toward the hunters. "Is your goddess here?" she called.

"No, she's on Olympus." a girl with familiar dark brown hair, a bit like my own, answered back.

 **A/N: Please review! Hoped you liked it!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


End file.
